Omedeto Gozaimasu
by ranma.akaneforever
Summary: El mejor regalo para Ranma en su cumpleaños, Ranma y Akane casados.Oneshot dedicado a mi coescritora AkaneKagome


Hola a todos y a todas, este oneshot es dedicado para mi compañera y coescritora Akane/Kagome que hoy está de cumpleaños ¡Felicidades Amiga!.

Después de varios meses de investigar tus gustos y preferencias quise hacer algo como a ti te gusta, espero que sea de tu agrado

Como siempre les recuerdo que los personajes de Ranma ½ no me pertenecen, son de mi sensei Rumiko Takahashi (aunque talvez por el día de hoy se lo preste a Caro xp).

-kkk...- Los personajes hablan

-_kkk...-_ Los personajes piensan

**Omedeto gozaimasu**

La mañana en Nerima era cálida y tranquila, sólo un suave y fresco viento se sentía en el aire. Los transeúntes caminaban alegres por entre las calles, ya hace varios años las cosas habían amainado y ya no se veían tantas peleas por los alrededores, solo una que otra batalla que más que incomodarlos los entretenía.

Akane caminaba a paso tranquilo, con una clara expresión de felicidad en su rostro, acababan de darle la respuesta que desde hace muchos días había estado esperando, la confirmación de una agradable noticia estaba ahora entre sus manos aferradas fuertemente a su pecho en un pequeño sobre blanco. Una vez que se vio próxima a su lugar de destino guardó el preciado sobre en su cartera junto con un pequeño regalo e ingresó al local de comida.

-¡Ohayou!- saludó alegremente la peli-azul para hacer notar su presencia en el lugar.

Al instante apareció Mousse cargando una serie de alimentos en cada una de sus manos –Akane, que gusto verte por aquí ¿Cómo haz estado? – preguntó dejando algunas cuencos de comida sobre la mesada.

Desde el fondo de la cocina se oyó una familiar voz seguida de unos pasos –Airen ¿Por qué tardar tanto con la comida?- dijo apareciendo frente al muchacho de largos cabellos.

Mousse al verla inmediatamente tomó la silla más cercana y la hizo sentarse –Ya está listo el desayuno mi querida Shampoo- expresó dulcemente al tiempo que acariciaba el vientre de su ahora esposa –Akane ha venido a vernos- indicó señalando el lugar donde se encontraba la chica.

La mujer de cabellos púrpura observó la entrada del Nekohanten y ahí vio a la que hace algunos años atrás fue su rival –Hola Akane¿Cómo tu estar?- saludó alegremente.

-Muy bien gracias- respondió -¿Cómo va tu embarazo¿Mousse cuida bien de ti y de la bebé?- preguntó sonriente, sabía perfectamente que el chico pato complacía en todo a la amazona.

-Shampoo sentirse delicada estas últimas semanas, bebé querer salir pronto- dicha y orgullo se podía percibir en su voz, con mucho amor acariciaba su abultado vientre donde se hallaba el fruto del amor entre ella y Mousse, a pesar de que en el pasado rechazó al muchacho una infinidad de veces él nunca desistió, hasta que finalmente logró que ella aceptará comprometerse con él. Ahora estaba muy contenta de haberlo hecho, Mousse consentía cada uno de sus caprichos y le entregaba todo lo que ella necesitaba.

Akane observaba la imagen frente a sí con júbilo –Me alegro de verlos tan felices a ambos- dijo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, luego se acercó un poco más a la pareja China –Cambiando de tema, vendrán esta noche al Dojo ¿ne?-

Ambos asintieron levemente –Ahí estaremos- respondió Shampoo.

-Genial- expresó alegre al tiempo que caminaba hacía la salida –Entonces nos vemos más tarde, tengo muchas cosas que arreglar ahora, matta ne…- dijo agitando su mano y desapareciendo de la vista de los ahí presentes.

**

* * *

15 minutos mas tarde en el Ucchan's**

Akane lentamente ingresó al lugar -Buenos días, hay alguien aquí- espetó al ver el lugar vacío.

Desde la cocina se escucharon unas risas y algunas frases algo sugerentes –¡Ryoga basta! Tenemos mucho que hacer, más tarde seguimos- dijo al tiempo que salía de la cocina acomodando sus cabellos y su atuendo encontrándose frente a frente con la joven de ojos marrones –¡Akane! Que sorpresa- expresó bastante sonrojada -¿Estás hace mucho aquí?- preguntó mirando hacia otro lado intentando que la peli-azul no notara su nerviosismo.

-Acabo de llegar- inquirió mirando al joven de bandana que aparecía en las mismas condiciones que la cocinera de okonomiyakis –Siento la interrupción- comentó levemente avergonzada -solo quería saber si asistirán al Dojo esta noche- concluyó evitando observar mucho a la pareja.

-Hola Akane-san- saludó el muchacho, luego algo nervioso prosiguió -tranquila no interrumpías nada, Ukyo y yo solo hablábamos…ya sabes que tenemos mucho que hacer con los preparativos de nuestra boda- al decir la palabra "boda" su rostro adquirió un notorio color carmesí, mientras que esbozaba una embobada sonrisa.

Ambas al ver la expresión de Ryoga sonrieron –Ahí estaremos Akane, cuenta con nosotros- dijo alegremente Ukyo, luego observó su reloj un tanto alarmada –¡Cielos! Es muy tarde, Akane ¿Ya desayunaste?- preguntó

-Aún no, tuve que salir temprano esta mañana y no tuve tiempo- respondió la chica.

-Entonces quédate con nosotros un rato a comer unos ricos okonomiyakis…la casa invita- expresó alegremente con un brillo especial en sus ojos.

Akane se sentó cerca de la mesada frente a Ukyo –Te ves muy feliz- dijo pícaramente.

La cocinera observó de reojo a su novio, el cual aún se encontraba en estado de ensoñación –Por que lo soy amiga- respondió automáticamente con un rostro parecido al de Ryoga –Créeme que lo soy-

* * *

Una hora después Akane seguía tranquilamente su camino al Dojo, pensando en todo lo acontecido a su alrededor -_ciertamente las cosas han cambiado en los últimos años, Shampoo y Mousse son una pareja establecida y feliz y la abuela Cologne los acompaña en todo momento, después de que Mousse casualmente dejara inconciente a Shampoo con un cuenco de ramen mientras atendía a un cliente, no tuvo más opción que hacer prevalecer la ley de las amazonas. Ukyo y Ryoga se casarán muy pronto estoy segura que serán muy felices jeje si basta con ver la cara de enamorados que traen. Las cosas con mi familia están muy tranquilas, estoy segura que Tía Nodoka y Tío Genma se quedarán para siempre en nuestra casa, Nabiki por fin es dueña de su propia empresa junto a su socio Kuno Tatewaki, por suerte el idiota ya no me persigue ni a mi ni a la chica de trenza pelirroja, creo que ahora está bastante interesado en mi hermana como para ver a alguien más. A veces extraño a Kasumi, sus exquisitas comidas, pero me alegra verla feliz junto al doctor Tofú y a su pequeña hija. Y yo…soy feliz absoluta y completamente feliz…_- en este último pensamiento observó su mano izquierda específicamente el anillo de oro que lucía brillante en su dedo anular. 

Absorta en sus cavilaciones no notó como alguien se acercaba a sus espaladas hasta que éste le cubrió los ojos con ambas manos, sintió un cuerpo masculino pegarse detrás de ella, emitió un leve respingo y tomó las manos del hombre, una tierna sonrisa se asomó por su rostro –Por lo que veo no pudiste esperar a que yo llegara a casa- comento divertida.

El muchacho dejó de cubrir los ojos de la joven, y deslizó su mano hasta dejarla reposar sobre su hombro, así comenzó a caminar a su lado –Te desapareciste toda la mañana, estaba preocupado- replicó con un pequeño deje de molestia en su tono de voz -¿Dónde estabas y por qué no me dijiste que saldrías?- preguntó inquisitivamente.

Akane detuvo sus pasos y lo miró fijamente a los ojos –Te veías muy tranquilo durmiendo, no quise despertarte- posó sus manos detrás del cuello de él y besó tiernamente la comisura de sus labios.

El muchacho ciñó la cintura de la muchacha y la acercó a él –No vuelvas a salir sin avisarme…sabes que me gusta despertar contigo a mi lado- reprendió con ternura besando a la chica en la frente.

Akane sonrió abiertamente –Sabías que cuando te comportas así suenas como un esposo muy posesivo- dijo burlonamente con sus manos aún entrelazadas al cuello de él.

-Búrlate todo lo que quieras- espetó sarcástico –Eres mi mujer y no me gusta que andes por ahí tu sola, para eso estoy yo para protegerte-

La reciente expresión de burla cambió rápidamente por una de infinito amor, cuidadosamente acarició el rostro del oji-azul –Te amo baka posesivo- antes que él pudiera replicar tomó posesión de sus labios desenfrenadamente, dando inicio a una exquisita danza de besos, Ranma correspondió con la misma pasión y amor a cada una de las caricias que su esposa le entregaba a través de sus labios, con suavidad acarició el labio inferior de ella con su lengua, incitándola a profundizar el beso.

Ambos se devoraban en ese acto, el juego de labios se intensificaba más aún con el paso de los segundos, las manos del joven recorrían gustosas la espalda de su mujer, acariciándola con infinita ternura, estrechándola instintivamente hacia su bien formado torso.

Poco a poco se separaron, mirándose fijamente a los ojos –Vamos anata, démonos prisa o se nos hará tarde y aún debemos arreglar el Dojo para tu fiesta de cumpleaños ¿lo recuerdas?- dijo acariciando los trabajados músculos de Ranma, definitivamente ese hombre era su perdición.

-Está bien- dijo un poco resignado -Preferiría quedarme en ese lugar contigo pero supongo que tenemos que ir- dicho esto comenzaron a caminar con sus manos entrelazadas –Por cierto…¿Qué vas a regalarme koishii?- preguntó muy interesado observando a su mujer con la expresión más tierna posible.

Akane lo observó divertida –Sigues siendo un niño Ranma…- dijo mientras le sacaba la lengua en gesto de burla –Lo sabrás más tarde- en ese momento comenzó a caminar con mayor rapidez llevando consigo a un curioso muchacho que decidió seguirla en silencio, simplemente adoraba la forma en que ella se comportaba.

**

* * *

Dojo Tendo**

Una vez que llegaron a casa vieron que la madre de Ranma se encontraba en la cocina preparando algunas cosas para el banquete junto a Kasumi, en la sala se encontraba el doctor Tofú con su pequeña hija en brazos dormida, mientras que en el Dojo estaban los patriarcas de la familia colocando algunos arreglos.

-Ranma quiero que te quedes aquí, ayuda en lo que puedas, mientras tanto yo iré a nuestra habitación, necesito arreglar unas cosas- luego tomó un poco de aire y prosiguió –Y no quiero que subas ¿De acuerdo?- preguntó dando por hecho que el joven obedecería.

Levemente asustado de la expresión de su mujer asintió con su cabeza y tomó rumbo a la cocina a ver a su madre y a su cuñada.

**

* * *

Una hora después**

Akane bajó alegremente las escaleras y se dirigió directamente a la cocina -¿Dónde está Ranma Tía Nodoka?- preguntó a la mujer ahí presente

-Está en el Dojo hija- expresó con infinito afecto, luego observó detenidamente a la muchacha frente a ella –Realmente mi hijo tiene mucha suerte al tenerte a ti a su lado Akane, especialmente hoy luces radiante-

-Es cierto hermanita hoy luces más feliz de lo normal- agregó Kasumi al ver la sonrisa de la menor de las Tendo.

-Seguramente ya empezaron a festejar el cumpleaños de Ranma- dijo pícaramente Nabiki, apareciendo a espaldas de la peli-azul.

Entre todos los comentarios que escuchó de parte de las mujeres de la casa, se sonrojó completamente -Vo…Voy a ve…ver a Ranma, nos vemos luego- espetó de manera nerviosa dirigiéndose rápidamente al Dojo.

-No tardes hija el almuerzo está casi listo- dijo Nodoka alzando un poco la voz para ser oída por Akane.

Cuando llegó al Dojo vio a Ranma adornando las paredes del Dojo mientras que su padre y su Tío discutían sobre la posición del cartel de cumpleaños -¡Ranma!- llamó.

Él terminó de poner el último adorno y luego en un ágil movimiento se dirigió a su esposa hasta quedar frente a ella exhibiendo su deseable cuerpo-¿Sucede algo?- preguntó sonriendo dulcemente –_Se ha sonrojado ¡je! Es el encanto Saotome no puede resistirse a mi_-

-Todo está bien¿Cómo vas tu aquí?- preguntó dirigiendo su mirada por todo el lugar revisando que todo estuviera en orden.

-Todo en orden- señaló con aires de superioridad, tomó a la joven de la cintura y la llevó en dirección a la salida del Dojo.

Akane lo observó de soslayo –Tengo una sorpresa para ti- susurró suavemente a su esposo para que nadie más oyera –Después del almuerzo te espero en nuestra habitación…- dijo en un tono sensual y provocativo que dejó al artista marcial de una pieza estático en el lugar.

La hora del almuerzo transcurrió de forma normal y pacífica, Ranma estuvo silencioso durante todo momento, ansioso de saber que tipo de sorpresa le depararía su esposa, pensamientos nada castos cruzaban una y otra vez por su mente haciendo de la espera una verdadera tortura.

De pronto y para su tranquilidad Akane se puso de pie y le hizo un gesto que solo él pudo percibir y se dirigió a la segunda planta de la casa, específicamente a la habitación que compartían desde hace ya casi seis meses.

De forma automática se puso de pie y siguió a la muchacha sin siquiera excusarse con el resto de los presentes quienes lo observaron divertidos y tomaron sus cosas para salir de casa, presentían que esa tarde, el joven matrimonio quería estar a solas.

Ranma subía a paso tembloroso cada peldaño de la escalera, la ansiedad y el deseo le hacían sentir mil cosas en un solo segundo, eso acompañado a la intriga tenían al joven absoluta y completamente concentrado en su tortuoso e infinito camino, nunca antes había sentido tan extenso el recorrido desde la sala a su habitación. Cuando se encontró frente a la puerta de su cuarto vio que había una pequeña nota sobre ésta.

"_Desde que llegaste a mi vida me haz hecho la mujer más feliz del mundo"_

Emocionado tomó la nota entre sus manos y la guardó en uno de sus bolsillos, abrió la puerta lentamente, al introducirse sintió un suave olor muy conocido para él -_El perfume de Akane_- pensó, la suave esencia lo hacía sentirse prácticamente fuera de sí.

Con paso cauteloso se adentró un poco más y cerró la puerta tras de sí, alcanzó a dar un solo paso cuando sintió unos finos brazos envolverlo desde atrás, los mismos que poco a poco le recorrían completamente el torso, incitándolo en suaves y tiernas caricias, trato de decir algo, pero las palabras murieron en su garganta antes de que pudiera hacerlas sonoras.

Finalmente decidió dejarse llevar por las suaves sensaciones que cada roce le dejaba, lentamente posó sus manos sobre las finas y pequeñas de su mujer y las acarició con delicadeza, permanecieron de esa forma por largos minutos, de pronto sintió que el cálido abrazo se esfumaba, iba a replicar cuando notó que la figura que el tanto amaba se situó frente a sus ojos.

La sorpresa del joven fue máxima al ver a la chica frente a el completamente desnuda, cierto es que la había visto así cientos de veces, sin embargo jamás se cansaría de adular la belleza femenina de ella, sobre todo porque sabía que le pertenecía.

Akane le regaló una hermosa sonrisa, que reflejaba el amor que sentía por él, con un sensual movimiento se acercó al rostro del muchacho hasta quedar a escasos milímetros de sus labios, los cuales rozó casi imperceptiblemente, luego comenzó a besar sus mejillas, las caricias eran lentas y pausadas, con la misma paciencia que besó la mejilla de su hombre, se acercó hasta su oreja –Ai shiteru anata- susurró sensualmente al tiempo que succionaba el lóbulo de ésta.

En ese instante las manos de la joven comenzaron a cobrar vida propia haciendo su respectivo trabajo en el cuerpo masculino, el fuego de la pasión estaba a niveles increíblemente altos, casi quemaba por dentro, la espera se hacía tortuosa con cada caricia quemándole la piel, para después sanarla con otro roce suave.

Lentamente posó sus finas manos en el inicio de la camisa china que portaba Ranma, suave comenzó a soltar uno a uno los botones de ésta, acariciándolo en el proceso, de pronto sus manos fueron insuficientes por lo que el lugar que antes fue acariciado, ahora se hallaba cubierto de ardientes besos, que hacían que su cuerpo se estremeciera por completo.

Ranma permanecía estático dejando a su mujer seducirlo como solo ella sabía hacerlo, por dentro sentía la palpitante necesidad de poseerla de mil formas distintas, pero quería saber hasta donde llegaría ella, por lo que se dejó a merced de la persona que más amaba en el mundo, para que ella lo reclamara como suyo una vez más.

Una vez que hubo terminado de desabrochar la camisa, se dedicó a acariciar el trabajado tórax del muchacho, mientras que sus manos lo recorrían, su mirada lo devoraba de deseo. Akane llevó sus manos hasta los hombros de él y fue deslizando la camisa hasta que ésta resbaló por su cuerpo cayendo irremediablemente al suelo, la mirada de la joven era fuego, irremediablemente mordió su labio inferior en una clara expresión de deseo y ansiedad, ansiedad de que él la tomara y la hiciera suya como lo hacía noche tras noche desde que estaban casados.

El deseo estaba tomando rol protagónico en la escena y la lentitud con que se efectuaba cada movimiento incitaba aún más esa increíble llama. Los dedos de Akane recorrieron la cintura del muchacho deseosa tomó la cinta que lo mantenía firmemente atado y la soltó de manera que el pantalón se deslizó suave por las piernas de Ranma.

Apasionadamente se acercó hasta el muchacho rozando sensualmente sus pechos contra el torso de él. Un fuerte estremecimiento los invadió a ambos, en este primer contactó, las manos hasta entonces inertes de él se situaron en sus caderas atrayéndola más aún.

Akane tomó el borde del boxers de Ranma y comenzó a bajarlo lentamente, una vez que se deshizo de él, contempló a su ahora completamente desnudo esposo, maravillándose de lo atractivo que era y agradeciendo internamente a su suerte. En ese instante giró sobre si quedando a espaldas de él dejándole una panorámica increíblemente interesante al chico.

Él en respuesta se acercó y pegó completamente su cuerpo al de ella, suave deslizó la yema de sus dedos por la tersa y provocativa piel, ávidamente recorrió desde sus hombros a sus muslos, rodeándola finalmente en un protector abrazo mientras que le regalaba algunos cortos besos desde sus hombros hasta su cuello.

Ella posó sus manos sobre las de él y las acarició con infinita ternura -Acompáñame anata, tu sorpresa está en otro lugar- dicho esto comenzó a dirigirlo hacía el baño de su habitación.

Para suerte de ambos poseían una amplia habitación con baño propio, para su privacidad.

Al llegar ahí Ranma notó que la tina estaba cubierta de espuma, un embriagante olor a cerezo llenaba toda la habitación, ambos entraron a la tina casi al mismo tiempo -Recuéstate- expresó Akane.

El joven obedeció y se sentó en la tina cubriendo su desnudes con el agua y la espuma. Con suavidad Akane se puso en cuclillas y comenzó a enjabonar su espalda –Este es tu primer regalo anata, espero que te guste, es un baño que ayuda a relajar los músculos del cuerpo- tentada por la magnifica visión dejó de enjabonar su espalda para acariciar el dorso del muchacho y aprovechar de ver a sus anchas lo bien formado que estaba.

-Akane, creo que el baño no está dando resultado…no me siento particularmente relajado- espetó de forma pícara para luego voltear quedando frente a la chica, suave la tomó de la cintura y la ciño a su cuerpo.

De un ágil movimiento la levantó y la sentó sobre él, casi por instinto la mujer abrió sus piernas quedando a horcajadas sentada sobre la parte más sensible del muchacho, al juntar sus cuerpos un fuerte escalofrío les recorrió por completo. Ambos necesitaban acabar con esa tortura lo antes posible, sus cuerpos expedían calor.

De forma sincronizada fueron acercando sus rostros hasta que sus labios hicieron contacto, con amor y en una entrega mutua comenzaron a besarse tiernamente, solo estaba presente el roce de sus labios, al cabo de algunos segundos se separaron levemente y se miraron a los ojos, lo sabían, ambos lo deseaban con frenesí, de manera sincronizada se acercaron a devorar completamente el uno al otro, esta vez el beso fue más profundo sus lenguas se entrelazaban entre sí en una mezcla entre pasión y amor, mientras que se besaban comenzaron a entregarse ardientes caricias.

Ranma deslizó sus manos desde la cintura de la joven hasta uno de sus pechos, el cual comenzó a masajear, lo recorrió por completo con su mano y sus dedos, los cuales disfrutaron absolutamente el recorrido desde los bordes, hasta el centro de estos.

Los pezones de Akane estaban endurecidos producto de su excitación, en ese instante Ranma había abandonado su boca para besar ardientemente su cuello mientras que sus dos manos masajeaban incesablemente sus pechos, de vez en cuando los dedos pulgares del chico presionaban sus pezones, lo cual la incitaba a más. Ella en respuesta a las caricias recibidas inclino su cabeza hacia atrás, dejando espacio libre a Ranma para recorrerla a su antojo.

Los besos que inicialmente estaba dando al cuello de su esposa fueron descendiendo gradualmente hasta llegar al nacimiento de sus senos, sin dudarlo comenzó a besarlos, lamerlos y darles suaves mordidas, pequeños gemidos salían por la garganta de Akane sin que ésta pudiera impedirlo.

En respuesta a las placenteras sensaciones que su esposo le estaba brindando Akane comenzó a mover sus caderas de forma circular, presionando su intimidad a la virilidad del muchacho, en el instante en que realizó su cometido sintió como su esposo respiraba con cierta dificultad sobre sus pechos –Koishii… me vuelves loco- soltó en un suspiro cargado de anhelo, de pasión, de amor, todas aquellas sensaciones que Akane despertaba en él.

Pequeñas gotas de agua escurrían por los dos cuerpos desnudos incitando aún más a la entrega completa. El artista marcial tomó a su mujer de las caderas, guiándola a que sus sensuales movimientos fueran ligeramente más continuos y duraderos, el roce de sus cuerpos era la perdición para él, se acoplaban de forma perfecta el uno al otro, habían nacido para estar juntos.

Los gemidos de ambos se hacían cada vez más sonoros y frecuentes -¿Dónde pref…prefieres ha…hacerlo Ran…Ranma?- preguntó entre suspiros y gemidos, tenía la necesidad de sentir a su esposo completamente suyo con urgencia.

El joven la miró con picardía, pudo notar la necesidad de su mujer de entregarse a él, casi al mismo tiempo que notó como ella ese día le cedía en control de la situación –_Es bueno estar de cumpleaños_- una sonrisa se formó en su rostro, sensualmente se acercó a la oreja de Akane, con sutileza succionó el lóbulo de ésta en una ardiente caricia y le susurró –Vamos a la cama koishii- con lentitud se retiró nuevamente quedando ambos rostros frente a frente, con desgano separaron sus cuerpos y se pusieron de pie para posteriormente salir de la tina con dirección a la cama.

En menos de un minuto se encontraron a un lado de sus aposentos, Akane tomó la iniciativa y se tendió de espaldas sobre esta –Hazme tuya Ranma- dijo con un agitado tono de voz.

Sonriente se posó en cuclillas sobre la cama cerca de su esposa, poco a poco fue dejando caer su cuerpo sobre el de ella, quien lo recibió sin oponer ningún tipo de resistencia, el muchacho se situó entre las piernas de la joven dejando su cuerpo en contacto pleno con el de ella, sus intimidades volvieron a rozarse, choques de electricidad recorrían todo su cuerpo.

Ranma alzó su mano y la posó por los cabellos de Akane los cuales acarició tiernamente, luego comenzó a descender pasando por su pequeña y fina nariz, bajó un poco más hasta llegar a sus labios donde se entretuvo rozándolos, se hallaban sonrosados y brillosos lo cual los hacía aún más apetecibles, siguió su recorrido bajando por el suave mentón, para luego acariciar su tersa clavícula, la cual le pedía a gritos ser besada, controlando su deseo continuó bajando, de manera que su mano paso por entre sus dos turgentes y deseables senos, el poder tocar su tersa piel lo hacía perder completamente los estribos, con la poca cordura que en ese momento poseía siguió deleitándose del cuerpo femenino que tenía a su merced, ahora acariciando su bien formado abdomen, con mucha delicadeza, en ese instante su mano se encontró en el límite entre lo sensual y el placer máximo.

Observó el rostro de su mujer y se acercó comenzando a besarla ardientemente, ella cual fiera poseída le rodeo el cuello con sus brazos y devolvió el beso con la misma intensidad, en ese instante la mano del joven comenzó a acariciar suavemente la intimidad de la chica provocando intensas ondas de placer en ella, entre besos sentía la suave melodía que eran sus gemidos para él, con atrevimiento comenzó a rozar con mayor intensidad el punto máximo de placer de ella –Ran…Ranma, hazme…tuya- expresaba entre jadeos y fuertes respiraciones –Hazme el amor- pedía insaciablemente.

Él retiró su mano del lugar que anteriormente acariciaba y antes de que la muchacha replicara la reemplazó por su ardiente virilidad, la joven pudo sentir la presión en su bajo vientre ejercida por la erección de su esposo.

Poco a poco el joven fue penetrando su intimidad, pasando las paredes femeninas, hasta sentirla completamente suya, se llenó de la calidez de ella, sentía como la intimidad de Akane se amoldaba perfectamente a su miembro, la sensación de placer infinito que sentía al hacerla suya era increíble, aunque le hiciera el amor una y otra vez no se saciaba de sentirla vibrar en sus brazos.

La joven entrelazó sus piernas alrededor de él para hacer más cercano el encuentro de sus cuerpos, de esa manera la penetración fue completa, mil sensaciones la recorrieron al sentirlo dentro de ella, la forma en que él la tocaba, la acariciaba, besaba, todo, absolutamente todo la hacía delirar.

Así comenzaron una danza desenfrenada, un encuentro entre dos cuerpos, el ambiente estaba rodeado de amor, pasión, deseo, el anhelo de dos amantes que demuestran su amor en forma corporal. Las embestidas del muchacho fueron acelerando poco a poco, la intensidad y duración de cada una de ellas era más notoria con el pasar de los segundos. El sudor en la piel de los se mezclaba con las gotas de agua que aún recorrían su cuerpo.

El oji-azul la miraba incesablemente, adoraba esa expresión de deseo en su rostro, no podía evitar hacerle el amor sin mirarla, de vez en cuando bajaba un poco su rostro y le daba apasionadas mordidas en los labios, sin detener el vaivén de sus cuerpos, en respuesta la joven lamía sus labios ardorosamente.

Ranma tomó a Akane de sus caderas y comenzó a penetrarla más rápidamente, la joven a su vez se aferraba fuertemente a la espalda de éste, con su rostro en el cuello de él, ayudándolo con sus caderas en el acto sexual.

Los suaves gemidos ahora eran sonoros gritos de placer –Ak…Akane- decía con desesperación al sentirse próximo al clímax del placer.

-Ran…Ranma… ¡Ahh!- Akane trataba de acallar sus fuertes gemidos, devorando el cuello de su esposo entre lamidas y mordidas desesperadas cargadas del fuego interno que la llevaba al borde de la perdición.

Ranma tomó a la muchacha de sus nalgas, las cuales presionó entre sensual y desenfrenado para que juntos alcanzaran el paraíso del placer. En ese instante todo lo que se oía eran las descompasadas respiraciones de los amantes acompañadas de los ruidosos gemidos de ambos.

-¡Akane!- -¡Ranma!- jadearon al unísono al tiempo que una fuerte explosión proveniente de su bajo vientre les recorría el cuerpo por completo llevándolos en ese mismo instante al mutuo orgasmo. Exhaustos se recostaron sobre la cama.

El muchacho yacía tendido boca arriba, con la joven apoyada en su torso, a la cual envolvió en un tierno abrazo, el silencio reinó en la habitación por algunos minutos, los cuales ocuparon para que su propia respiración volviera a la normalidad -Adoro hacer el amor contigo- susurró sobre su pecho la peli-azul –Te Amo Ranma- dijo cerrando sus ojos para descansar sobre su esposo, entre sus brazos sabía que estaría segura.

-También te Amo Akane…"mi" Akane- dijo acariciando los cabellos de la joven.

De esa manera ambos se dejaron llevar por los atrayentes brazos de Morfeo.

**

* * *

En la noche "Dojo Tendo"**

Todos los amigos cercanos del muchacho se encontraban ahí comiendo amenamente el banquete preparado por Nodoka y Kasumi.

La fiesta transcurrió con relativa tranquilidad, orgullosos Ranma y Akane comentaban de su paso por la universidad, hasta lograr ambos el titulo como preparador físico , luego hablaban alegres de su paso por múltiples lugares de todo Japón, su viaje a China, como se deshizo de la maldición, y de cómo actualmente ambos daban clases a jóvenes, cada día tenían más alumnos, debido a lo famosos y reconocidos que actualmente eras en las artes marciales.

Ryoga y Ukyo comentaban sobre sus preparativos de la boda y Mousse y Shampoo hablaban del embarazo de esta, ante la atenta mirada de las demás mujeres, pensando en cuando sería su turno de pasar por eso, mientras que los muchachos en ese entonces preferían disputarse lo poco de comida que quedaba.

La hora pasó rápidamente y los invitados fueron retirándose poco a poco hasta que solo quedaban los integrantes de la familia.

Nodoka con la ayuda de su katana se llevó a un borracho panda a su habitación a descansar, mientras que Kasumi y Tofú llevaban a un igualmente borracho Soun, para después dirigirse hasta su propia habitación de huéspedes. Nabiki se retiró a su habitación contando sus ganancias de la noche a base de algunos juegos de cartas que había protagonizado con los patriarcas de la casa.

Ranma y Akane decidieron hacer lo mismo que los demás miembros de la casa, para ellos el día había sido particularmente "ajetreado".

**

* * *

Media noche "Aposentos Saotome Tendo"**

-Menos mal que todo salió bien ¿ne?- preguntó Akane mientras que terminaba de ponerse su camisón de seda blanco de dormir, el cual le cubría levemente hasta el inició de sus muslos.

Ranma la miró de soslayo mientras tiraba de su camisa para quedar solo en sus boxers –Si, ha sido un excelente día- dijo automáticamente recordando los sucesos de esa tarde junto a su esposa.

-Ranma- llamó la joven al ver al ensimismado muchacho parado mirando a un punto indefinido, una vez que hubo captado la atención de éste prosiguió –Tengo otro regalo para ti- lo observó con una radiante sonrisa.

Verla sonreír la hacía aún más bella de lo que normalmente era, lentamente se acercó hasta quedar de pie frente a ella, quien permanecía sentada. Igual que su movimiento anterior, con lentitud se puso en cuclillas hasta quedar a la altura de ella –¿Otro más?- preguntó con voz pícara rozando sus manos por los muslos de la muchacha de forma constante ascendente y descendente. Posteriormente reemplazó sus manos por sus labios depositando suaves besos sobre su piel.

-Ran…Ranma es…espera…no es…eso- expresó comenzando a sentirse acalorada.

El muchacho hizo caso omiso a las palabras emitidas por su mujer y con sutileza comenzó a recostarla sobre la cama -¿Serás mia otra vez Akane?- preguntó sensualmente, sus ojos azul grisáceos fijos en ella.

-Soy tuya Ranma…soy tuya- dijo justo en el momento en que se lanzó a devorar a su esposo, sus manos se perdieron en su espalda atrayéndolo con deseo hacia ella. Él sonrió satisfecho de despertar ese deseo en ella tan fácilmente.

La poca ropa que tenían en ese momento fue un estorbo para la actual situación, sin darse cuenta de pronto se encontraron completamente desnudos. Las caricias no cesaban, así como tampoco el amor se extinguía en ellos.

-Ahora seré yo la que te provea placer anata- espetó rozando el torso desnudo de su esposo, para voltearlo quedando a horcajadas sobre él, disfrutando a sus anchas el tener al amor de su vida a su entera disposición.

Realmente era un espectáculo lo que tenía frente a sí, "Su" mujer estaba sobre él, exhibiendo todo su deseable cuerpo y sus marcadas curvas, podía sentir completamente la húmeda y cálida intimidad de ella en un lugar bastante sensible de su anatomía el cual respondía agradablemente a las sensaciones recientes, con deseo posó sus manos en las caderas de la muchacha y la atrajo más a su cuerpo, rozándolo con intensidad.

Akane se inclinó un poco y comenzó a besar el torso de él marcando todo un recorrido a lo largo y ancho de este, mientras que frotaba su cuerpo sin cesar llevando al joven más allá de la locura, pícaramente deslizó su mano derecha por el centro del abdomen de Ranma hacia abajo sin detenerse ante la atenta mirada del oji-azul, suavemente con su mano, tomó el palpitante miembro del chico y comenzó a masajearlo lentamente. Él en respuesta dejó caer su cabeza hacia atrás y comenzó a disfrutar de las sensaciones que le eran entregadas.

Una vez que hubo estimulado en demasía al muchacho, levantó levemente sus caderas posicionando su intimidad sobre el erecto y anhelante miembro y comenzó a bajar, remplazando así el trabajo antes hecho por su mano, haciéndole entrega del más grande de los placeres.

Ranma estaba en un cuadro de autentica locura, encendido al máximo se incorporó levemente y tomó a la joven de sus caderas para atraerla más fuertemente.

El desenfrenado compás de la copulación los estaba llevando irremediablemente al punto máximo del acto sexual. Un fuerte gemido emergió de sus labios simultáneamente acompañado de la descarga completa de energía, entregándoles el infinito placer de la entrega.

Las respiraciones agitadas que llenaban la habitación habían menguado, ahora solo se sentía el fuerte latir de dos corazones juntos el uno con el otro.

-Ranma…- llamó suavemente –Aun tengo tu obsequio anata…- dijo mirándolo fijamente.

El muchacho sorprendido se incorporó cubriendo levemente su desnudes con la sabana, al tiempo que veía a su mujer dirigirse hasta su cartera y sacar algo que no pudo distinguir en la oscuridad de la noche.

Una vez que tuvo el regalo en sus manos volvió sus pasos hasta recostarse suavemente a un lado de su esposo haciéndole entrega del objeto –Omedeto gozaimasu anata- expresó alegremente regalándole un dulce beso en la mejilla.

El joven encendió la luz de la pequeña lámpara a su lado y comenzó a abrir con impaciencia el envoltorio, una vez hubo terminada su labor sacó lo que había dentro –¿Un auto de juguete?- preguntó extrañado –Amor, se que a veces me comporto como un niño, pero créeme ya no estoy para este tipo de cosas…- expresó señalando el juguete en sus manos.

-Baka lee la tarjeta- espetó con el ceño levemente fruncido.

Ranma volvió su vista por segunda vez a su regalo y vio una pequeña tarjeta azul, la tomó tranquilamente y la leyó

"_Feliz cumpleaños Papá"_

al terminar de leer la nota el muchacho no podía desprender su vista de la última palabra –_Papá…o sea que yo y Akane…Akane y yo seremos…_- sin siquiera notarlo sus ojos se volvieron vidriosos de la alegría, aún no asimilaba la noticia por completo y no había logrado pronunciar palabra.

En un movimiento robótico alzó su vista para observar a su sonriente esposa –Pa…pá- la muchacha asintió alegremente a la palabra balbuceada por el muchacho.

Sien esperar un segundo más se lanzó a abrazar a su mujer con júbilo, luego se separó levemente de ella y comenzó a dar pequeños besos en sus labios –Me haz hecho el hombre más feliz del mundo koishii- besó otra vez sus labios mirándola con infinita ternura –Te Amo, Te Amo, Te Amo, Te Amo…- repetía una y otra vez sin cesar.

Akane sonreía completamente feliz, pequeñas lagrimas escurrían por su rostro, ese momento era uno de los más felices de su vida, su esposo la besaba con adoración.

-¿Cuándo lo supiste?- preguntó jovial el futuro padre.

-Esta mañana fui a buscar los resultados- respondió acariciando el rostro del muchacho – Por eso no te desperté al salir, quería darte la sorpresa cuando estuviéramos a solas, realmente me costó mucho no lanzarme a tus brazos cuando me encontraste camino a casa y contarte todo en ese momento-

Ranma la observó con adoración y luego su mirada se situó en el vientre de ella el cual comenzó a acariciar –Y pensar que aquí está nuestro hijo- habló mientras que acariciaba y besaba cuidadosamente el vientre materno.

Akane observaba la imagen con una clara expresión de felicidad –Es fruto de nuestro amor Ranma- dijo al tiempo que acariciaba la negra cabellera de él.

Al escuchar las palabras pronunciadas por la joven volvió a situarse a la altura de ella, sin dejar de acariciar el lugar donde se comenzaba a gestar su hijo -Gracias Akane…gracias por hacerme el hombre más feliz del mundo día a día, con tus sonrisas, tus miradas, tus enojos, con tu presencia en mi vida, por darme un hogar, por tenerme paciencia, por entregarme todo tu amor cada día de nuestras vidas y ahora por tener en tu interior a nuestro hijo- al decir la última palabra su rostro se dulcifico notablemente –El mejor regalo que me ha dado la vida eres "Tú" y ahora lo será nuestro hijo… o hija- expresó Ranma con tono de voz suave y completamente tierno.

-Será hombre…por eso el autito- dijo una divertida Akane –Y no tienes nada que agradecerme, también tu me soportas, me cuidas y me entregas todo tu amor cada día y este hijo que tengo dentro de mi, confirma que el sentimiento es recíproco- añadió posando su mano sobre la que Ranma tenía en su vientre.

-¿Cómo sabes que será hombre?- preguntó extrañado mirando la divertida expresión de esta.

-Solo lo sé…- fue la corta respuesta de Akane.

En ese momento la luz de la luna mágicamente se posó sobre el rostro de la muchacha, haciendo del momento un hecho sencillamente inolvidable, ambos se acurrucaron con sus cuerpos aún desnudos sobre las sabanas, una notoria sonrisa en el rostro de ambos –Oyasumi anata, Te Amo- susurró la joven abrazada al cuerpo masculino de su esposo.

-Oyasumi koishii…oyasumi hijo- dijo acariciando el lugar donde se hallaba su bebé, acurrucando a su mujer más cómodamente en sus brazos, a los minutos después susurró al oído de Akane –Ustedes son mi mejor regalo…Los Amo a los dos…

**Fin**

**Notas de la autora:**

Debo reconocer que me costó mucho hacer este oneshot ya que es la primera vez que escribo una escena lemon (en este caso dos xp) y la verdad me dio más de un dolor de cabeza, por lo que espero que sea del agrado de todos porque de verdad puse todo mi ingenio y esfuerzo en esto.

Hasta pronto y gracias a todos por leer.

Besos Akane Red

_Este Fic es dedicado a una persona muy especial para mi_

_Que ha estado a mi lado apoyándome_

_Con su alegría, humor y cariño_

_Cumpliré mi promesa Carito_

_Pase lo que pase._

"_Itsumo Issho"_


End file.
